Seriamente explosivo
by Itzela
Summary: Él odiaba todo lo relacionado con él. -Mierda, recuerda que lo odias, odias su estúpido cabello bicolor, odias sus jodidos ojos heterocromáticos, odias esa puta personalidad tan serena... Él solo quería acercarse a él. -¿Realmente me odias tanto? (Historia Yaoi TodoBaku)


**Capítulo I**

No supo cuando empezó a fijarse en él, posiblemente fue cuando escuchó la conversación de el con el nerd, o quizá incluso antes, cuando lo dejó anonadado en la primera practica al demostrar su fuerza y congelar todo aquel edificio.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto mirando aquella estúpida medalla de primer lugar que le fue forzosamente entregada mientras recordaba su enfrentamiento con el heterocromático. No podía dejar de preguntase "¿por qué ese idiota no había sacado su verdadero potencial? ¿Por qué solo con el idiota de Deku? ¿A caso aquel brócoli idiota era más digno que él?".

Mordió su labio para no soltar una sarta de groserías. Tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la escuela para por fin ir a su casa y descansar un poco, pero grande fue su decepción al lograr visualizar a todos los putos extras que se encontraban en la puerta de dicha escuela esperando que saliese para entrevistarlo y hacerle preguntas estúpidas.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con aquellos idiotas y volvió a meterse en la escuela esperando que pronto se fuesen y decidió pasear por el lugar en lo que esto pasaba.

Fue hacía el baño, a los salones, caminó por el patio, por todos los lugares posibles hasta que empezó a atardecer y todo el lugar quedó vacío sin ningún alma que rondase por ahí o eso creía él.

Regresó a la entrada y se acercó a su locker para sacar sus cosas y tomar sus zapatos, pero una cosa, o más bien una persona hizo que detuviese lo que estaba haciendo.

Sentado en el piso, a unos escasos metros de su locker estaba aquel bicolor que le había hecho pasar el momento más amargo de toda su vida.

—¿¡Qué mierda sigues haciendo aquí, bastardo mitad mitad!? —Escupió con bastante rabia sin dejar de mirarlo con ganas de golpearle.

—¿Tu qué haces aquí, Bakugou-kun? —Le regresó la pregunta con aquella característica calma que caracterizaba al chico.

—¡Eso no te incumbe, imbécil! —Dijo sacando las cosas de su locker bajo la atenta mirada de Todoroki y dispuesto a irse.

Después de ponerse los zapatos y agarrar todas sus cosas, azotó el locker y empezó su andar tosco y dando algunos pisotones sacando un poco la rabia que sentía en esos momentos hasta que las palabras del heterocromático lo detuvieron.

—Lo siento, por no usar todo mi poder, disculpa si te hice sentir mal —Le dijo sinceramente desde su corazón pues no quería el odio indiscriminado de el rubio.

Lo que no sabía es que aquel chico tan explosivo se tomaría aquellas palabras de la peor forma posible, tomando al bicolor de la solapa levantándolo del piso acercando su cara a la suya mientras apretaba los dientes luciendo bastante intimidante, algo que obviamente no afectó a Shoto que solo mostró una leve confusión ante tal acción.

—¡Tu jamás me harías sentir mal, maldito idiota, no vuelvas a repetir eso y ojalá te mueras pronto!

Todoroki frunció el ceño pues realmente parecía que le había afectado aquello.

—Pues parecía que realmente habías odiado eso —Le respondió tranquilamente haciendo que el enojo de Bakugou fuera en aumento haciendo incluso que sus mejillas se pusiesen de color rojo.

Todoroki notó esto y por alguna razón se le hizo tierna aquella reacción del chico de ojos carmesí haciendo que sus labios se curveasen levemente hacía arriba.

Tomó la mano de Katsuki mientras se incorporaba y la alejó de su ropa sin mucho esfuerzo, para después sacudirse el polvo evitando por bastante tiempo la mirada llena de rabia de Bakugou.

—Esta bien, lo siento Bakugou-kun —Le dijo para después dar media vuelta y salir de la escuela.

Shoto no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa preguntándose cual sería la cara que tendría Bakugou en esos momentos, olvidándose el hecho de porque se escondía en la escuela, al menos hasta que una persona le obstruyó el paso, y no fue otra que el gran héroe número dos, Enji Todoroki, el cual hizo que el buen humor que había logrado conseguir el chico se desvaneciese completamente.

Bakugou pasó de largo, pues había salido casi justo después que Todoroki y no pudo evitar quedarse observando al héroe número dos y a su joven hijo, ya que el ambiente que desprendían era completamente horrible. Se sentía una gran tensión que probablemente se podría cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla y Katsuki no pudo evitar notar eso.

Se detuvo, no supo el porqué, tal vez por aquella cara de odio que pudo observar en el chico que siempre había visto tan sereno, recordó las palabras que había oído decir Todoroki a Midoriya que expresó su odio contra tal sujeto. Tomó a Shoto del hombro y lo jaló con fuerza haciendo que este se desbalanceara y casi perdiera el equilibrio, sacándolo de sus pensamientos homicidas hacía su padre.

—Idiota, se supone que íbamos a comer hoy, no quiero tardarme mucho —Le dijo Kacchan bastante alto para que Enji lo escuchase.

Todoroki se desconcertó al principio pues no sabía de lo que el rubio hablaba, hasta que lo miró y notó su mirada fija en Endeavor y pudo deducir que era para salvarlo de aquella tensa situación.

—¿Eh? Ah, tienes razón Bakugou-kun —Respondió rápidamente aún desconcertado por la amabilidad que le mostró.

El chico no se hizo esperar y arrastró a Shoto lejos de ahí hasta llegar a un lugar más o menos concurrido, sin ni siquiera voltear a mirarlo, preguntándose por qué demonios había hecho eso. Estaba regañándose mentalmente cuando la voz del maldito mitad mitad lo hizo regresar a la normalidad.

—Me estas apretando mucho la mano —Dijo haciendo que Bakugou se diera cuenta de que en ningún momento había soltado su mano y rápidamente lo hizo— Gracias, Bakugou-kun, me salvaste de una.

—Solo lo hice porque se me dio la gana y ya ¿me entendiste? No te atrevas a malinterpretarlo, bastardo mitad mitad —Dijo tomándolo por la ropa y acercándose peligrosamente a su cara de manera bastante amenazadora.

—Si, está bien Bakugou-kun —Respondió dándole una leve sonrisa que hizo sonrojar levemente a Katsuki.

—Bueno, ya está, ahora puedes ir a donde se te de tu puta gana.

Kacchan volteó la mirada y lo soltó para luego intentar irse de ahí y por fin descansar en su maldita casa.

—Pero dijiste que íbamos a ir a comer Bakugou-kun.

—Solo lo dije para sacarte de ahí, maldito idiota.

—Pero yo quería comer contigo, Bakugou-kun —Dijo bajando la mirada y los labios en una señal de tristeza.

—Maldito bastardo, esta bien, vamos a comer —Respondió sin poder negarse.

Muchas miradas estaban sobre ellos pues ambos habían sido los finalistas del torneo y la gente pensaba que ambos tenían muy mala relación, más que nada por la actitud de Bakugou al final. Además, la gente estaba sorprendida de que ambos estuviesen juntos después de ello y más aún, comiendo tranquilamente de manera bastante civilizada, pero mucha gente le restó importancia, diciendo que los polos opuestos se atraen, y tal vez sea verdad.

 **Hola gente linda, como pueden ver (o tal vez no) este es mi primer fanfic TodoBaku, y espero que les guste tanto como me está gustando a mi pues la verdad me quebré bastante la cabeza para hacer este primer capítulo.**

 **Ojalá les agrade y si es así nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
